Catching the Rain
by Imagination FTW
Summary: Demyx was blind to the world, but it's not like he minded. Then he fell. Or more like, he tripped. And the landing wasn't so soft, either. -Zemyx-
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **This here writing is proof that I don't own. How? Why, if I owned, I wouldn't be writing here, would I?

**Warning: **No warning needed!

**

* * *

**

**Catching the Rain  
**Prologue

When I was little, I used to believe that I could see images in the rain. I would stand outside for hours, just staring, trying to make out the different scenes. Then the rain would stop, and I would come back inside, my clothes completely drenched. And before I could flood the house with my drenched self, my mother would come running out of nowhere to tackle me with a soft towel. We would giggle and sometimes, she would get wet too.

My fondest memories. Even though I've almost forgotten her face, I can still hear her voice, fresh in my mind. And when I think about it too much, it makes me whistful. I get kinda sad, and I can feel myself reaching out for her. I start to regret things. "I should have been able to help." or, "If only I were stronger."

And then I get desperate. I don't want to remember. These stupid memories that only cause pain. I'll cry myself out, fall asleep. Waking up the next morning is hard, because I'm dehydrated. Managing it is a miracle, because it's something that I don't want to do.

This is one of the few memories that I have. It goes from being happy and feeling loved to being alone and in the dark. I don't really know what happened, either. But I don't mind.

My name is Demyx, and this is my life.

* * *

Yay! Thankyou very much for reading this prologue. It's not much...but I said I would try to put _something_ out. So here it is!


	2. Ch 1: The Little Mermaid

**Hey there, readers! Here's chapter one! Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews.**

**Disclaimer:** Own? Of course not! I do not own anything Squeenix related. But..I do own...this cookie! Behold! -eats cookie- Oh no...now it's gone...

**Warning:** Contains Zemyx! For people that don't like boy on boy stuff, you can either not read this...or if you really want to, just ignore it. Yay!

**Note:** _Italics _are for thoughts. Also, -click- means something is being remembered really quickly. Kinda like those really old slide shows.

* * *

**Chapter One:  
**The Little Mermaid

_It's raining again._

I sighed as it started to pour down harder. By now, my clothes were completely soaked through, and I was drenched. Smiling, I picked up the pace and laughed out loud. I've always loved the rain. Judging by one of my only two memories, I could tell that.

As I was walking, I looked up at the sky and closing my eyes, let the rain cascade over my face.

Then I felt something catch one of my feet, and the next thing I knew I was on the ground. I sat up and looked around. There was something to my left, out of sight. When I turned my head, I saw that it was an umbrella. "oh...so what's this?" I saw something again out of the corner of my eye and turned around. What I saw then scared the hell out of me.

"Oh my Gawfd!!" I tried to yell but bit my tongue, "Ouch..ok, calm down..."_ No reason to get scared_..."it's only a person..laying in the middle of the street..in the rain, on his side...looking dead..."

Hand on my chest, I slowly crawled over to the form. I could see that it was a man, and he didn't look as dead anymore. In fact...he was actually..._very attractive..._

"Ahh!! I can't believe I just thought that!" I yelled to myself as I jumped back. Then before I could stop myself I was back to hovering over the man. _I have this feeling that he's going to jump up any minute now..._ I thought as I turned him over on his back.

Right after that he stirred a little bit and slowly opened his eyes. _Ack! What do I do?!_ "...ummmm...hi...?" I said, not knowing what to do. He just stared though. Then his eyes closed again, and his head fell to the side. I could tell that his face was flushed, too. Putting my hand on his head, I understood why. He had an extremely high fever.

I just sat there for a while with my hand on his head, my mind running a blank, trying to ignore the elevator mind music. _What should I do in this situation? _I then picked up the man, not really knowing what to do. _I have to get him out of this rain...then the hosptal....maybe._ "...I can't afford the hospital...", I said to myself after I realized it.

And that is how Demyx ended up driving home, with a very attractive, and very unconscious, man in the seat next to him.

* * *

Eventually, I was able to drag the man into the car and wrap him up in a towel. It was actually the towel that I had planned on using. But I didn't really care. I liked being wet. _...with water..._

I pulled off of the side of the road and drove onto the highway. I drove for a while in silence, which usually bothers me, but for some reason this time it didn't. In fact, I almost fell asleep.

I jolted awake as a car horn screamed at me. "Oh-kay! Time to put some music on, if this keeps up, I'll kill the both of us..."

At the mention of the man, I looked over at him, and couldn't help but smile. He didn't seem as pale anymore and it was more obvious that he was only sleeping.

Reaching over and putting a hand on his head, I sighed. "But he still has a fever." I took my hand back and pushed the play button on the tape player.

Under the sea, under the sea  
Darlin' it's better down where it's wetter  
Take it from me.  
Up on the shore they work all day  
Out in the sun they slave away While we devoting full time to floating  
Under the sea

Down here all the fish is happy  
As off through the wav-

After a shocked pause, I shouted at the tape player and quickly stabbed at the off button _...Oh crap. That's right, I was listening to this..._

Suddenly realizing that I had yelled, I looked over at the man who was passed out next to me. _Pheew..he's still out. That's good. That would have been...embarrassing to say the least._

"I can't keep on calling him 'man' in my head like that." I said to myself as I tried to forget the little mermaid incident. _What should I call him..?_

I thought about it for a good 15 minutes, driving in silence, going through at least 34 names. (including Fred, Mickie, and Austin)

I glanced at him for a few seconds, trying to get a good mental image. It has to fit him..but what can it be? Maybe something cute. I mean, he's just so adorable right now! _And, he's drooling!_

Unfortunately, I spent so much time being distracted by him and trying not to get into an accident, no name was thought of.

Sighing as I pulled into the parking lot of the apartment building he lived in, I parked the car and looked over. "I'll be right back. Stay here, ok?" Then I paused and shook my head. _It's not like he can hear me..._

Getting out of the car, I closed the door quietly and headed for my apartment. I unlocked the door and opened it, and then came back to the car and pulled the man out and onto my back. (ha ha piggy back...)

Taking my time carrying him to my apartment, I couldn't help but notice how light the man was. _I don't think someone is supposed to be this light. I should make something for him._

Then I had to stop as I viewed the latest unwelcome problem in my life. "Oh gawd...stairs..." And with that, I began to climb.

* * *

Ok! That's it for now. I hoped that everyone liked it. I worked really hard. And for those who are still reading, here is a 5-second prewiew for chapter two! XD Please feel free to review afterwards!

~x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x~

_It's warm again. Wait, again? When was the last time...?_

I felt a little better, and it was warm. I was wrapped up in a large towel, and when I lifted my head up to look around, I could see that I was in a car.

Looking over, I noticed that the person driving the car looked familiar.

-click-_ Blond hair. Blue eyes. And..I think he's blushing. ...He's pretty cute._ -click-

I suddenly remembered the face from before._ I wonder who he is?_

I stared for a few minutes before the hum of the engine and the soft feel of the towel lulled me to sleep. Again, he was the last thing that I saw before I closed my eyes.


	3. Ch 3: The Danger of Muffins

**Hello again, my precious readers! Thankyou so much for all of the reviews, I'm so happy! I really want to send a thankyou message to all of you...but I can't seem to remember who I left off at.....I'm so sorry! T.T**

**Warning:** Contains boyXboy! That means gay people. Letting you know just in case you stumbled upon this. I mean, why else would you be here?! -.-;

**Disclaimer: **For the appeasement of Squeenix and Disney, I must say: _I don't own!_

**Note:** _Italics _are for thoughts. Also, -click- means something is being remembered really quickly. Kinda like those really old slide shows.

* * *

**Chapter Two:  
**The Danger of Muffins

Mind blank, darkness closing in.

_I have to keep going..I have to...get away..._

These were my last thoughts as my body gave in to total exhaustion.

**_-~-~-~-~-~-_**

_Something warm..._

There was something warm..on my arm. And there was cold hitting my face. Then the warmth disappeared, and the cold stopped too.

_What is it..?_ _Open your eyes, fool._ I opened my eyes, and it was hard. I felt dizzy as my vision started to clear a little.

_Focus. Gain control._ Something started to show up in my vision. _...I'ts a face._ And it was really close. _Blond hair. Blue eyes. And..I think he's blushing. ...He's pretty cute._

_I want to..just stare like this for as long as possible...but.._

And with that thought, I blacked out again.

**_-~-~-~-~-~-_**

_It's warm again. Wait, again? When was the last time...?_

I felt a little better, and it was warm. I lifted my head up slightly to look around, and I could see that I was in a car and wrapped up in a large towel. _Well, that explains the warmth._

Looking over, I noticed that the person driving the car looked familiar. I stared for a few minutes before the hum of the engine and the soft feel of the towel lulled me to sleep. Again, he was the last thing I saw before I closed my eyes.

**_-~-~-~-~-~-_**

Waking up again, I noticed that this time was also different. It was very comfortable, and I wasn't moving. Though I did feel like I had fallen down a flight of stairs or something. _....Ow..my arm...where am I now?_

I layed there for a little while longer with my eyes closed and let the calm, clean feel of this place wash over me. As I did so I tried to recall why I was here in the first place. But I couldn't remember. Thinking for a little while longer, I realized that I knew my name, and that I had a number. And that I hated anything cold. And wet. Just the thought of cold water on my skin sent chills down my spine.

I let my mind wander off of those thoughts, and it came around to my stomach, of all things. It hurt for some reason, and I wasn't hungry. _Maybe I'm actually so hungry that I'm not hungry.....nah, thats stupid. What's this song from? Under the sea, under the se-whoa what was that?! _I thought as I was suddenly startled out of my thoughts by loud banging noises.

My eyes snap open and I begin to survey the surrounding area. The banging noises stopped, and I notice that I am in an apartment; I'm laying on a couch. Then, I hear another loud bang, and this time there is a startled yelp followed by quiet mutterings.

I try to sit up and barely manage it, fighting extreme dizziness the whole time. When I finally get to a proper sitting position, I look over the back of the couch to where the noise came from. I see that there is a kitchen, and that is where the person is.

I see that its a man, and he is kinda tall, with blond hair that is styled strangely. I raise an eyebrow at this, but choose to ignore it. _This is probably the person's apartment. Why am I here?_ I thought as I watched him flit about the kitchen, and decided to not think about it too much. _I'll just go along with whatever is thrown at me._ But then I suddenly remembered why he was so familiar to me. -click- _Blond hair. Blue eyes. And..I think he's blushing. ...He's pretty cute. _-click- _I wonder who he is?_

I could see that the man was trying to be quiet, failing and succeeding at the same time. While watching him, I noticed that he had such a positive, childish energy about him. I felt my heart ache for some reason, and more then anything, I wanted to reach out and touch him. It was unexplainable, and I couldn't help but feel like he was a long-lost friend that I wanted to see so badly.

I finally decide to get up, and head into the kitchen to talk to him. As I walk over, I couldn't help noticing that I felt very weak and feverish. I come up behind the man, but I don't know what to do, I feel like I've lost my voice. So I just stand there. _What wrong with me? They're just words. ......He smells good.... _I mentally slap myself at that last thought and fight off the urge to wrap my arms around the blond and whisper into his ear.

I snap back to reality as I see the man stiffen and slowly turn his head around. _.....It took him long enough. He's not very aware of his surroundings._ I realize how close I'm standing to the blond, but choose to ignore it. The blond opens his mouth as if to say something, but doesn't say anything. Instead he looks away and blushes. _Why is he blushing?_ ..._He's so cute._ I almost smile, but decide against it.

I then notice that there is another good smell. I look over to the left, noticing a pan with muffins on it. They looked burnt and dejected, but they smelled so good. I move over to them and take one, then look over at the blond. He's still looking at me in confusion, and it amuses me for some reason. I get another strange urge to reach out and caress his face, noting again at how cute he is.

I turn towards him with the muffin in hand and stare. _He looks much calmer now._ The blond stares back for a few seconds before smiling. _He's even cuter when he smiles._

"I thought you would be hungry. You're pretty pale, you need to eat.", he said, "I hope you like them. I made them for you."

I take a mental note that the muffins were made for me and realize that I am hungry. I look away and turn around and lean against the counter and cautiously taking a bite from the muffin in my hand. _Wow, it's delicous!_

The blond seemed to be holding his breath, so I nodded and said, "It's good."

I had tried to be as quiet as possible, but the blond still jumped for some reason. _I don't like talking. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything._

But the blond didn't mention it. Instead, he said, "I'm glad you like it. I'm Demyx, by the way." He held out his hand and smiled, and I couldn't help but smile too, and I reached out to clasp his hand.

"I'm Ze-" I began, but then got cut off as I was hit by a sudden wave of dizziness. Falling to my knees, I hold my head in one hand and hold onto Demyx's with the other.

"What's wrong?!" Demyx cries as he falls down to his knees beside me and put his unoccupied hand on my shoulder. "You looked better then before, so I thought-"

My head is swimming, and Demyx's voice is fading out to a low buzz. _What is this pain from?! Dammit, now he's crying! _"Nnh.."

"....the muffins, wasn't it?! I'm so sorry!"

_No...it wasn't...the muff-_

Then everything turns white and a scene of a dark room with wet pearly walls flashes through my mind. I hear familiar voices, one is my own, yet I can't tell who the other's is.

_"Don't worry. It won't hurt for much longer now."_

There was a searing pain in my head.

_"Pl..please...stop it..."_

_"Oh, come now. Begging is unbecoming."_

_"I'm...not beg...."_

_"Really? Come now VI. Don't be unreasonable."_

_"St..stop."_

The pain was unbearable, and I cried out, holding both hands to my head. Then I realized that I was back in the apartment, and I was in Demyx's arms being rocked back and forth.

"Shh. It's ok. You'll be ok."

I could tell that I was crying now, and the pain was starting to subside. I pushed up on my hands and looked at Demyx. He wasn't crying anymore, but he looked very concerned.

"Are you ok now?" Demyx said, patting my head. The motion was soothing, and I nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks Dem-" I said, before Demyx's face faded away into darkness.

* * *

**DX Oh a cliffhanger!**

**=3 Thankyou very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter... Was the craziness fun? Oh well. Please review! Otherwise I'll have to leave one for myself.....**

**Also, I wanted to do it really badly in the story, but it would have seemed weird (to me at least). Here is a description of the apartment. Zexion is in the livingroom on a couch that faces a coffee table and a tv. there is a side table to the left (where Zexion's head is), and a matching armchair to the right (on the side with Zexion's feet). On the side where the armchair and Zexion's feet are, there is a set of stairs leading to a bathroom and two room. On the side where the side table and Zexion's head is, there is the door to the outside hallway, the front door. Now, behind the couch is the kitchen. The carpet of the livingroom runs into the tile of the kitchen and front door. the carpet covers the livingroom, stairs, and upstairs. The bathroom is tiled (of course =P). In the kitchen, where Demyx was standing when Zexion first sees him is at the stove. There are counters on that wall, and on the wall to the left (on the wall where the stairs and the armchair are). On the right side of the kitchen is the small round table with two chairs. There are two windows on the first floor. One in between the arm chair and the stairs, and the other on the right side of the door. The other windows upstairs are two, one in each bedroom. (Demyx has a guest room~)**


End file.
